evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Rod
The Star Rod is a magical device, originating from the Kirby series, where it was used to grant power to the Fountain of Dreams. It has also made an appearance in the Paper Mario and Super Smash Bros. videogame series. History In the Kirby Series This artifact is used to power the Fountain of Dreams, an object that servese as the source of good dreams and steady sleep to Dreamland's residents. Without it, the people of Dreamland have either no dreams or bad dreams, since there's nothing to power the good dreams. In Kirby's Adventure ''and its remake, ''Nightmare in Dreamland, an entity known as Nightmare corrupts the Star Rod and the Fountain of Dreams, causing King Dedede to shatter the artifact into seven pieces and gives them to his most trusted friends, as to not release Nightmare and to cause even more damage. Kirby mistakes this as an act of selfishness and sets out to recover the pieces, in which he succeeds and accidentally releases Nightmare. Kirby somehow manages to power the Star Rod and uses it to defeat Nightmare, restoring the Fountain of Dreams and saving Dreamland once again. This item also made a cameo in Kirby Super Star(and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra), Kirby's Block Ball, Kirby's Star Stacker, ''and ''Kirby Tilt N' Tumble. In the Paper Mario Series When Bowser and Kammy Koopa stole the rod, Bowser used the magic sceptre to capture the elder star spirits and then used it for his own selfish wishes, including invincibility so he can defeat Mario. Combined with a homemade empowering arena on top of Peach's Castle, he used the rod to grow bigger. In the end, Mario defeated Bowser with the help of his party members, the star spirits he freed, and Peach and Twink's wishing to upgrade the Star Beam that counteracts the invincibility granted by the Star Rod. The Star Rod was recovered and then returned back to Star Haven. In the Super Smash Bros. ''Series The Star Rod has appeared in all of the games as an attack item. It fires star-shaped projectiles at opponents as to deal damage. Gallery Uncanny Star Rod.jpg Bright Star Rod.jpg Shimmering Star Rod.jpg Star Rod.jpg The Star Wand.jpg|The Star Wand Star Wand.jpg Gleaming Star Rod.jpg Trivia *There is another Star Rod in ''Mario Party 8, and it was quite similar to the one in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land; both were important items, they were taken at some point in the story, both were used against final bosses, they shot projectiles, and the fights they were used in took place in outer space. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Star Rod trophy says its last appearance as "Kirby Super Star". While the Star Rod did have a cameo in Super Star (in Milky Way Wishes, Star Rods were seen in the Dream Springs), its last appearance pre-''Brawl'' was Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. As of now, it would be "Kirby Super Star Ultra". *The Star Rod is the first Final Weapon in the Kirby series. *A Star Rod stone appears as a form of Stone Kirby in Kirby's Return to Dream Land along with the Triple Star Cane and the Power Paintbrush. Magolor also mentions it as an ancient object the Halcandran ancients crafted and calls it "a mysterious item that brings dreams to life.". Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal